Bandana
by LilyPadADV
Summary: SHIPPING A-Z CHAPTER. May is on her way to John theto when she gets a package and a phone call from Ash Ketchum. What's in the package and what happens between May and Ash? Advanceshipping.


**Bandana: May POV.**

I looked at my old, torn bandana lying in my hands. My beloved bandana was red, and had a white faded Poke' ball on it. It wasn't necessarily unusable, just old. But it held many memories, memories that in my opinion were worth a million Poke' dollars to me. Memories of my friends and I from Hoenn and Kanto. I had traveled in Hoenn and Kanto with some people I had met during my travels. My best friend, Ash, was going to a place called the Sinnoh region this year, while I headed off to Johto, a place he has already traveled and competed in. I was going to get on a ferry today and head to Johto, and if I remember correctly, the boat to Sinnoh in Kanto left at the same time as me.

I looked at the clock. It was 10:30 am, my ferry to Johto left in at 12 pm. I still had plenty of time. I checked my bag, and I had everything. Food, extra clothes, medicine, some money, some extra Poke' blocks, and etc, were all in my travel bag. (It may look small, but it can carry a lot!) I was wearing my newest travel outfit for Johto. Going to a new place meant starting a new leaf, and I wanted to look different too! I had the perfect outfit to start off my journey with, I just didn't have the right accessory. I needed a bandana, but this red one would not match my outfit at all! (The main colors were green, white, and orange)

I had been complaining to all of my friends for weeks that I needed a new bandana, but was too lazy or cheap to get one. In all reality, I just couldn't find one I liked. I had told everyone I knew, but I had mostly told Ash because I talked to him most. I guess I've really missed him. But of course, who wouldn't? Ash was too good of a friend not to miss.

I was lying on my back, twirling my torn bandana around with my fingers, trying to pass time. My mom barged in my room, with a large package in her hand.

"Sweetie, a package came for you in the mail, and someone is on the PC for you, I believe it's Ash." She told me.

My heart sped up, a package and call from Ash? Shouldn't he be getting ready to go to Sinnoh? But I raced downstairs, blowing past my mom and taking the package with me. "Thanks mom!" I shouted as I ran down the stairs.

I sat myself in front of the PC. There was Ash, smiling his Ash smile that everyone loved so much. Er- I mean, liked.

"Hey, May. So…I take it your getting ready to head to Johto?" he asked. I nodded my head and smiled.

"Mhmm, you got me at a good time. I was just being bored in my room and trying to find a good bandana." Then I started huffing at my bangs. "My stupid bangs are always getting in my way and I don't have a good bandana to wear anymore."

Ash's brow furrowed. "I remember you talking about that. What happened to your red bandana?"

I sighed. "It's just too old Ash. It's torn and everything. I'm going to frame it though, just to preserve the memories. But now it's near impossible to wear." I held it up to the webcam.

Ash smiled for some unknown reason. "Open up your package. I sent it." He said, motioning to the box with his hands. I shot him a puzzled look, and then ripped open the package.

Lying in the middle of the box was a bandana. It was bright green and was almost identical to my old red one. I was beyond speechless as I looked up at Ash.

"W-w-w-????" I mumbled in absolute shock. He laughed.

"Well, I knew how you needed a bandana. I figured green went pretty well with orange and when I saw it in the shop of one of your favorite stores on sale; I knew I had lucked out. And since I knew you had been looking for one, I just went with my gut and sent it." He finished with a proud expression on his face. If I was speechless before, I could very well been mute at that point.

Blinking back tears, I whispered, "You did this, for me?" I couldn't wrap my head around it. I was just thankful.

Ash blinked a couple of times. "Well of course May. You're my best friend, why wouldn't I? Do you not like it or something? Cause if that's the case, I can return it or something…" he trailed off.

"What? NO! I love it! I really appreciate it Ash!" I exclaimed. I picked up the bandana and put it on. I twirled my head a bit. "How do I look?" I asked.

Ash mumbled something and then said a bit louder "Amazing as always Miss Maple." He teased. I blushed.

"Thanks for doing this." I said, a little more quietly. " If I could, I would give you a huge hug." It was Ash's turn to blush now.

"Oh, May. It was nothing, really! I don't mind. Anything to make you happy. Plus…." He trailed off again. I nodded my head. "Go on." He blushed some more.

"You really do look amazing, May." He said, flushing pink. I smiled. "Aw, thanks Ash." I looked down at my watch. It was 11:15! I was about to miss my ferry!

"Oh no! I'm going to miss my ferry! I have to go Ash. But you can catch me at the next city I'll be heading to. I believe it's called Blackthorne City." Ash nodded his head.

"Yeah, the gym leader there specializes in dragon type Pokemon. Tough battle." He groaned as he too looked down at his watch. "Ugh, I have to go too. My ferry leaves at 11:45."

"Well, promise me you'll stay in touch." I said. Ash perked up at these words.

"Do you want to stay in touch?" he asked. Why wouldn't I? I wondered.

"Of course silly! You're my best friend, why wouldn't I?" I told him. He grinned his goofy Ash grin, and gave me a mock salute.

"I'll be sure to write you a letter ever week and call you every day." He teased. I rolled my eyes. "Thanks soo much." I said sarcastically.

He grinned, "I'll see you later, May." He shifted a bit, "and maybe sometime you can visit me in Sinnoh." My heart soared. He wanted to see me! "That would be great! Keep in touch, but I really have to go! I'm sorry!"

"See ya May. I'll be in touch, I promise." He assured me. All I could do was grin back and melt.

As I reached to turn off my PC, he stopped me. "Wait! May!" he shouted. I stopped for a moment and looked at him. "What?"

He grinned "I'm rooting for you. Knock their socks off in Johto." He told me.

I laughed. "Same here Ash. Sinnoh's going to be shocked when they all meet the best Pokemon Master in the world!" Ash's eyes lit up at these words and he waved goodbye to me.

I waved goodbye back and then turned off my PC.

I sighed, then ran up to my room and grabbed my bag. I gave my parents hugs goodbye.

"Promise me you'll be good and try to stay safe?" my mother asked as she gave me a bone crushing hug that only mothers can give. "Of course, mom." I laughed. "But remember, don't break the kid!"

She laughed and wiped the tears from her eyes. Next I gave my dad a hug. "Just be good and stay safe like you mother asked. And please, don't pick up a boyfriend on the way!" he begged. I rolled my eyes. "Don't worry dad, I already have one!" I teased. His eyes bugged out, but i swatted him playfully on the shoulder. "Just kidding dad. Lighten up. I'll still be your little princess when I come back." I assured him.

I stepped out the back door and went on the road. I let Eevee out first though.

" Ready for another adventure?" I asked her. Eevee nodded her head. "Good. And let's give it our all because Ash is rooting for us!" And with that, I raced down the road with Eevee.

I might not have known what was going to happen in Johto, but I knew I'd be ok because Ash was going to be with me in my heart. Rooting for me, all the way.


End file.
